


Where do we go from here?

by oikawaflirt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Fluff, Introspection, IwaOi Fluff Week, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, One Shot, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawaflirt/pseuds/oikawaflirt
Summary: Where Iwaizumi and Oikawa realises that distance does in fact make the heart grow fonder.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 53





	Where do we go from here?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a self indulgent fic that i wrote because i wanted to write an iwaoi fic where it has the whole ‘holy fuck i love this boy so much i want to keep him close’ kinda imagery :^) anyways i miss them so much, hope you enjoy whatever this is !

They were walking down the path they usually take when they go home together. The stagnant air between them remained, as they walked side by side without uttering a word. Oikawa bore his eyes into the ground as he started to chew on his nails (this was a bad habit when he got overtly stressed) 

‘Hey shittykawa, stop putting your nails in your mouth, It’s so gross.’ 

Oikawa was spaced out and clearly wasn’t listening, too preoccupied by leering at the gravel road between his feet like it was going to start moving and trip him.  
Iwaizumi elbows his sides and gently grabs his wrist to prevent him from any further nail damage.  
Oikawa almost looks taken a back, like he had just woken up from a daze.

‘Okay what’s wrong dumbass, you wouldn’t be destroying those setter hands of yours for no reason.’

‘Aw, Iwa Chan cares about me so much he should be my second mom!’ he goaded with a small smile, much to Iwaizumi’s chagrin.

‘Oi Oikawa, i’m being serious here.’ he huffs, eyebrows knit with frustration. 

Oikawa’s smile falters and he lets out a weary sigh of his own.

‘It’s just that i don’t know what i want to do in the future. I’m not particularly good at anything other than volleyball and all my classes are a snooze, i’m not interested in anything really.’ 

Iwaizumi stops in his tracks and looks at him head on, his frown growing more and more prevalent. He looks hesitant as he averts his eyes to the playground to the right of them, greeted by a sight of little kids playing with a rubber ball. The ball hits one boy’s head head as the other one lets out a heady laugh. Iwaizumi cracks a smile of his own.

“You could probably do anything you want in you want really. You’re...’ 

He paused.

‘You’re kind of everything. You could probably get anything if you want. You could definitely keep playing volleyball forever or just... quit and get a sports science degree like i want to or something.’ He puts the last part in for good measure, but he feels embarrassed knowing that he actually said that out loud.

_not that he wants him to ever quit volleyball though, he quietly thinks to himself_

Oikawa’s brooding look suddenly turns quizzical.

“Oh Iwa chan, is this your way of cajoling me into going to the same university as you? You know i love you but i won’t get that lone-“

“OW! Hey what was that for!’ he pouted as he rubbed on the sliver of skin on his stomach where Iwaizumi had decided to pinch.

“Next time i’m actually drop kicking you, consoling your high maintenance ass is so tiresome.’ he huffed.

“Iwa chan the caring brute~” he simpered, looking pleased with himself.

Oikawa’s mirth was now almost as prominent as the dimmed night sky and the biting cold air that nipped at their necks.

Oikawa sauntered closer to Iwaizumi to the point where their knuckles started brushing against each other.

“You know, when we’re older we could both be star players for the national team if we wanted to.”

“...I doubt that’s possible for me.”

“Then Iwa chan can be my masseur and personal chef, and he could cook nikujaga for me everyday and then make sweet love to me after a long day of hard work.”

“i’ll seriously drop kick you right now, you’re insane.” 

Iwaizumi was sure that his whole face was burning at that point, heat creeping up his neck.

Oikawa laughs airily, sticking his tongue out. 

“Chef Hajime’s home-cooking never disappoints though!”

The banter continued whilst they trudged along the old gravel path that they’ve walked on since they were kids. 

Iwaizumi presses his lips as he tries to stop his brain from playing a cinema style rerun of all the things that make up Oikawa.

The hard-working Oikawa who stays behind almost every day for extra practice. The Oikawa who hates science with a passion but still knows a million things about extraterrestrial life. The Oikawa who’d always irritate him by asking him to buy salonpas because he’d use up all of them for his bruises. 

The same Oikawa who had cried in his arms in middle school whilst Iwaizumi was rubbing emulgel on his bad knee. He remembers whispering sweet nothings to him as Oikawa continued to grab his T-shirt to nullify the pain.

“It hurts so much Iwa chan” he choked out.

“I know,” he muttered under his breath. Seeing Oikawa like that in front of him made his heart feel like it was going to shatter and disintegrate.

He remembers holding him close as they both watched a shitty sci-fi movie on his worn out settee. He remembers wiping his tears and carding his fingers through Oikawa’s flawlessly unkept hair, relief flooding his body at the soft breathing that indicated that he had fallen asleep. He remembers placing a chaste kiss on his temple as the smell of Oikawa’s fruity scented shampoo threatened to lull him into sleep as well.

“I know.”

~

Current day Oikawa is 19 and lying on a rickety beach chair under the Argentina sun with a poor excuse of a tan. His shoulders had gotten broader and he’d gotten a little bit taller too and ‘finally fitted into those loose shirts he had lying around,’ according to Hajime.

His blood simmered as he ruminated on the thought of beating the japanese team one day. He wanted to make a point to show the whole world should have the spotlight on him. He wanted to push himself further to pulverise any enemy and to finally be a shining star that people would look up to. That wasn’t the main reason though, as his love of volleyball was the main driving force in his life. All his memories are filled with that, along with the Seijoh volleyball team, his ex girlfriends who only liked him for his looks and Hajime. He never wanted that to change; just volleyball and Hajime all day long. Whether it was under the smouldering heat of San Juan or cuddled up under the Kotatsu in his home in Miyagi, eating mikan oranges and watching the sports channel all day long. 

It’s 7:00 pm in Argentina as he lazily scarfs down the last prawn in his paella. He gets a call from Hajime and his megawatt smile was suddenly on full show.

“Hajime! it’s been too long.” he sighs fondly.

“It’s been less than 24 hours Tooru, you’re just clingy.”

“Maybe so but i’ve been missing my daily ‘Tooru is my partner, and setter i can be proud of! i’m also going to marry him when i move to Argentina one day.’ type serenades.” he quips, doing a poor impersonation of Hajime.

Hajime splutters at this and Tooru had already painted an image of his cute blotchy red face at his relentless teasing. Some things just never change.

“Before I flatter you, I’m gonna make sure the Japan team’s athletes are up to par so they can defeat you in their best condition. Did you forget why I even came to the States shittykawa? Also, when did i ever say that last part!” he grumbles.

“Oh yes thank you Hajime, I’m sure you’ll take care of Tobio and Ushiwaka chan so well~ guess you don’t need my love after all!” 

“You’re so dramatic oh my god!”

They’re both laughing now. The sound quality isn’t the best and hearing Hajime’s voice over the phone doesn’t do justice to him being next to Tooru.

There’s a pause and Hajime finally speaks up.

“When the time comes though, I’ll defeat you. And then... I’ll come and find you again.” 

he muttered the last part so softly where it was almost inaudible. To Tooru however, it was the loudest thing he has said all day and the one phrase that is going to ring in his head like a mantra until it makes him dizzy. It made Tooru’s mouth run dry as he was hit with a sudden twang of affection.

“Hajime you unrepentant traitor!” he mock gasps, putting his hand on his chest like he had been impaled.

“... but I’ll wait for you. Always. No matter how long it takes. You know that don’t you?”

There’s another pause followed by a soft chuckle that blooms hope in Tooru’s heart, and yet makes him yearn for something more, like seeing Hajime’s face when he’s genuinely happy or resting his head on the crook of his neck whilst they watch trashy movies together. 

He secretly believes that when that happens, he’ll truly have conquered the world. He knows that through soft kisses that have silenced his frowns and the heat that they have shared from touching love letters onto Iwaizumi's skin that they can make it work. Even through a distance of 7000 miles and an empty bed, they will end up foraging for each other; forging bridges from the ocean to land; from the sandy dunes of Irvine's beaches to the hot cobblestone in San Juan's plaza. They can make it. 

“Yeah. I know.”

FIN.


End file.
